


Inner Children

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Back on the ship, Piper has to deal with Davis.





	Inner Children

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Piper & Davis + “I wish I’d never met you”

Piper scowled. She’d left him alone for two minutes, and already the Animal Crackers she’d given him were scattered all over the _Zephyr_’s floor. 

Davis himself lay in the center of the destruction, curled into the fetal position.

This big, dumb, overgrown baby. If he got them all killed because he was too out of commission to fly…

“You know, sometimes I kinda wish I’d never met you,” she muttered.

His lifted his head off the floor, glaring and pouting. “Meanie!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sat down beside him, picking up a rhino-shaped cracker and halfheartedly pelting him with it. “Would a meanie take care of your helpless ass, big guy?”

“No.”

“Correct answer.” Piper threw another, just because it was entertaining to watch him blink in startled confusion. She kept at it until he suddenly hung his head and drew his knees to his chest.

“I miss my kid.”

Ouch.

She knocked her head against his shoulder. “Tell me about him.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say. His face broke into a huge smile as he recounted the same few stories he’d told her about a thousand times. Piper smiled back. 

What were best friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, #davislives because I can’t deal with any more deaths right now


End file.
